


Without Fail           I'll Rise Up

by changingsmile



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingsmile/pseuds/changingsmile
Summary: Nagi wished he only had the power to do more.***Part 3 Spoilers***





	Without Fail           I'll Rise Up

   He had been dreading it. Watching a recap of Trigger's, well, Ryuu's, performance. He had been alone up there on the stage and Nagi wished he only had the power to do more. Help him more. Nagi should have been capable of getting all of Trigger onto that stage. He supposed that if this had happened back in his homeland he would've had the power to do all that and beyond, but he quickly cast that thought aside. Right now he was focusing on Ryuu.  
    Nagi didnt quite know when it started but he and Ryuu had a tradition of sorts. They'd watch each other's lives and either in person or over rabbit.chat give their reactions. Between the two it was more often than not them simply showering the other in compliments. Pointing out particular moments that really had the fans (and them) swooning. Although when it was necessary, Ryuu and Nagi were not afraid to critique each other.  
   That left Nagi where he was now. Blankly staring at Ryuu's image in the darkness. Ryuu was standing alone on a stage where he was supposed to be crushed but instead carried himself with more nobility than any of the men he knew in Northmare.  
Watching this live was going to be more emotional than any other.

   Not wanting to wait any longer, Nagi pushed play and silently lay the remote aside.

   It was so silent. A grim difference from the usual uproarious cheers that Trigger was met with when entering the stage. Even still Ryuu's voice did not waver as he addressed the crowd.

"...I’ll put my heart and soul into this song. Please listen." **

   Nagi hadn't realized how tense his body had gotten. Teeth digging violently at his bottom lip and hand twisted into his shirt right over his heart. With the first clear note of Ryuu's voice his body began to unfurl. Nagi found himself incredibly thankful that he decided to do this after eveyone had fallen asleep even if he was trying to keep his sobs as silent as possible. In an act of irony the universe had made him into quite the ugly crier. By the end of the performance he could barely see the screen through his puffy tear-filled eyes. It didnt matter. He could still hear Ryuu's voice and behind it the strength and will of Trigger, and the faith his fans had him in. It was the voice of the man he had fallen in love with.  
Still crying, Nagi scrambled to find his phone within his covers so he could furiously message Ryuu.

Nagi: Ryuu  
Nagi: I hope you are prepared to take responsibility for ruining the face of a beautiful man

   Almost immediately the three dots indicating that Ryuu was typing appeared, but then Nagi soon realized something.

Nagi: Why are you up

   The typing stopped for a moment and then began again.

Ryuu: I was waiting for you to message me...  
Ryuu: I was going to message you first but I was worried that I'd wake you so I've been laying in bed restless

   Waiting for him...even in this situation Ryuu remembered their tradition. Nagi was truly fortunate to have such a boyfriend.

Ryuu: Nagi, is it alright if I say something selfish?  
Nagi: If anything you can say be considered selfish, I fear for the lesser men I have met  
Ryuu: haha...well  
Ryuu: I miss you  
Ryuu: I miss seeing you  
Ryuu: with everything happening we've had no time to be together  
Nagi: Where are you.  
Nagi: at your apartment?  
Nagi: I will come running to you immediately  
Ryuu: No! Nagi you don't have to  
Ryuu: you already put yourself into a dangerous situation saving me today I couldn't...  
Nagi: For you, no situation is too dangerous or inconvenient  
Nagi: Im coming over  
Nagi: please prepare for my arrival :-)

   With that Nagi sat down his phone and got up to quickly change into all black. He made sure to grab a face mask and hat too and put them on to be cautious. Grabbing his phone he snuck out of the dorms.

~

Ryuu: Wait Nagi you really dont have to!  
Ryuu: I was just voicing a selfish want  
Ryuu: Nagi?

   The other man must be ignoring him. He could be so stubborn when he wanted to, but Ryuu couldn't pretend that the prospect of finally having Nagi in his arms was unappealing. To distract himself from anxiously waiting in silence, he tidied up around his place till a quiet knock was heard.  
Ryuu barely cracked the door before Nagi barged in and tackled Ryuu to the ground in a hug. He felt a few tears spill onto his neck as Nagi nuzzled into the crook of his shoulder.  
   Arms wrapped around Nagi, he used his foot to close the door then focused on how much he missed the blonde's embrace.

"Nagi I-"

   This was not the first, and certainly not the last, time that Nagi cut him off using his lips. Each time Ryuu would immediately forget what he was saying in favor of indulging himself. Surely Nagi knew this which was why he did it so often and how could Ryuu be angry when he knew that in the end this is exactly what he wanted? So much so that when Nagi began to pull away he quickly surged forward and recaptured his lips, not wanting to part just yet. How could kissing one man be this addictive? Ryuu was unsure, but he fully intended to take advantage of having the softness of Nagi's lips so close to his. As this was happening Ryuu had taken off Nagi's hat to grasp at golden strands, and Nagi had not so subtly been working his hand under Ryuu's top. His abs clenched from the chill of his hands, they were always so cold, but he welcomed it. He had no desire to shirk away from any of Nagi's touches no matter how cold his extremities may be. Nagi's other hand had opted to rest at Ryuu's hip but he wished that he would simply shift it over some... 

   This time when Nagi pulled back, Ryuu let him deciding that maybe he needed to breathe. The thought _dying from suffocating from Nagi's lips wouldn't be all that bad_ crossed his mind much to his embarrassment.  
   Nagi still hadn't spoken a word. His fingers were tracing over the features of his face and the open, honest expression full of love and adoration that Nagi was making had him feeling like he was suffocating. It was moments like these that left Ryuu more breathless than any amount of kissing could.  
Once he was finished, Nagi cupped Ryuu's face and pressed a chaste kiss onto the tip of his nose.

"I have not yet told you how I felt about your extraordinary performance."

   Ryuu blinked in confusion mind still in awe by how quickly the other could render his speech useless. Soon enough he realized that Nagi was bringing up the entire reason Ryuu was awake this late in the first place.

   Nagi continued on as if Ryuu had replied.

" _Oh_ , to think I would meet and fall in love with someone who is able to ruin my face within one note. My face must still be red and swollen." Nagi held his own cheek with a touch of self consciousness, but kept speaking.

"As I said before, do you intend to take responsibility for ruining the face of a beautiful man? Not even the most emotional episode of Kokona elicited such a reaction from me."

   Take responsibility....Ryuu wondered what exactly Nagi meant by that. Maybe he could let Nagi ruin his face in return, but Ryuu was sure that was the selfish part of him speaking again. When was the last time he and Nagi were alone for long enough to be...intimate? Now that the thought was there, it wasn't going to leave so Ryuu decided to go for it. Gently Ryuu's hand joined Nagi's under his shirt and lead it further up. His face always began to burn when he was direct about these sorts of things.

"You can always ruin my face too? So we're even." He was about to wonder if that was enough, but Nagi's eyebrows raised in understanding, his lips forming a quiet _Oh_.

   If Ryuu let out an embarrassing noise once Nagi slotted their hips together, that would stay between the pair. For now he decided to focus on the excited hands of his lover, letting the weight of his performance and what was happening with Trigger leave his mind just for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> ** this line is from @/pinyaapples translation of Part 3 Chapter 11  
> https://twitter.com/pinyaapples/status/1070211034634444801?s=19  
> PSA Nagi Fucks


End file.
